Why
by imaginationcraze
Summary: Why did you pick Dana over me, Nate?
1. Chapter 1

Why

_I've always hated people that pitied themselves. I think it had something to do with the fact that I thought they were weak. I'm not much better anymore, I pity myself._

_I pity myself for falling in love with an international musician that'll never love me._

_I've started to wonder. Why did Dana have to come and ruin any chance I ever had?_

_Shane used to tell me that you had a crush on me and that I should tell you that I liked you. I never believe Shane, I'm regretting it now. I wished I had had the courage to ask you out. Maybe it would have been me with you instead of Dana. _

_I was going to, I kept hinting to you that maybe I felt more for you than you thought. I was hoping that you'd pick up on that, but I guess not. Dana came along and you forgot all about me._

_How did you just forget about me? Just because of some random girl from the rival camp no less. _

_Now, it's Valentine's Day, I've heard from Mitchie that you're going to propose to Dana today. You're so clichéd. But I guess, at least you're not pinning for someone that'll never love you back. Am I right?_

_It's been five years since Camp Wars. You and Dana have been dating for five years. I've been wishing I was Dana for the last five years. I know it's never going to happen._

_What do you see in Dana anyway? She's not that special. The only musical talent is that she's a pianist. So? I can play the piano too. A load better too. I can dance. I know I'm not the best singer out there, but at least I do sing. Dana doesn't. She can't dance to save her life. _

_I'm done pinning over you, Nate. There's only one question I want you to answer before I leave. _

_Why did you pick Dana over me?_

Nate's hands clenched in fists as he read the letter over again. Caitlyn had left, she had packed up her bags and moved to somewhere no one would tell him about. He had no problem admitting that he had been dating Dana because she was a replacement for Caitlyn.

Caitlyn was a pianist. Caitlyn was a dancer.

Dana was a pianist. Dana wanted to be a dancer.

He knew it was wrong of him to be dating Dana to replace Caitlyn.

But he also knew that he'd never propose to Dana. That must have been Dana gossiping with Mitchie and hoping that he would. He'd never do that.

_A/N: Just a little drabble kind of thing. I might continue if I feel like it, we'll see. Do you want me to continue?_


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't date you anymore, Dana." Nate told her that. The little guy inside his brain was jumping up and down in joy.

Even he had to admit, Dana wasn't the best person for him. Her father hated him with passion, and Dana soon just became one of those gold and fame digging bitches.

He wished, over and over again, for a chance to relive the past five years. He believed, nay, he knew, that if he had the chance, he'd have asked Caitlyn out for dinner and a movie instead of Dana.

He also knew that if it had been Caitlyn, he'd definitely have proposed on Valentine's Day, no matter how clichéd it might have been.

But all hope was lost. He had no chance. Now he, was the one pinning for someone.

And so, years past by, with no sign of Caitlyn. Many hit songs about losing someone you love for Connect 3, and absolutely no chance of a girlfriend for the only single member of the popular band.

Jason had Ella. They were married. Shane had Mitchie. They were engaged.

Nate had... a girl that he would never see again.

This is where the popular phrase, 'If you love it, set it free. If it was meant to be, it'll come back." The phrase was more or less along the same line.

This single phrase was the only thing keeping Nate alive.

xxx

Dana was furious.

She couldn't stand the fact that he had broken up with her. It had sufficiently ruined her plan.

Step one was to get Nate to ask her out.

Step two was to gain the fame and the expensive gifts.

Step three was to dump him, _after_ ruining his career.

What she hadn't counted on was Nate breaking up with her first, especially with his career still intact.

She knew it was because of Caitlyn. He had always cared about the little slut more than he had about her.

She was a gold digging bitch. All she cared about was what she could get off of Nate.

The sweet little girl image that she had once been was long gone and it wasn't coming back.

There was no hope.

_A/N: Please excuse the swearing and the dissing of Caitlyn, but it's what Dana was thinking. She won't be in this story anymore, so no need to worry. Sorry about how the short the chapters are too, I know a lot of people out there like long chapters, but I just don't see that happening with how I'm writing this. Besides that, I want to know whether you guys want a happy ending, or a sad one. So tell me in a review, or send me a message or whatever._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I'm officially done with tests (well except for a fitness test), so that means more frequent updates. I think there'll only be one more chapter after this._

Nate looked up at the stars as he walked through the park. The park held a lot of memories of his friendship with Caitlyn. They had spent many random afternoons goofing off and having fun, before Nate started dating Dana.

He remembered the time when she had dared him to jump of the top, but he had refused, for good reason too. He already had a broken leg from a bad landing on a back flip. She had ending up jumping herself, and surprise, surprise, gotten a broken leg. They were broken leg buddies.

He remembered the time they had spent the day under that one tree talking and eating ice cream from that ice cream cart until they were sick.

He remembered when he pushed her on the swings and she jumped off pretending to have sprained her ankle. She gave him quite a scare.

He missed those times when they were together. It'd been three years and he hadn't forgotten a single thing.

Shane and Jason had of course tried to get him to move on. They couldn't stand to see their best friend so sad. Mitchie had taken one look at him and didn't even try. She had seen the exact same look on Caitlyn's face countless times and she knew that it was pointless. They were in love with each other and there'd never be another person that could ever replace them.

Nate sighed and looked around the empty park once more. He froze and blinked a couple of times before realizing what he was seeing. The park wasn't as empty as it looked. There sitting on one of the swings was a girl, a girl who had stolen his heart without him even knowing.

He walked over carefully. He didn't want to scare her away. "Caitlyn..." He muttered, but she heard it nonetheless.

"What are you doing here, Nate?" She sighed.

"Thinking about you,"

"Why? Why were you thinking about me? Why don't you spend your time thinking about Dana?"

"I broke up with her when you left." He kneeled down in front of her and held her hands in his. He reached up and wiped away a tear with his thumb. She hadn't even realized she was crying. "I never knew how much you meant to me until you left."

"Nate..."

"Tell me you still love me. Tell me that I still have a chance with you."

"I want to, Nate, but..." She couldn't do it. She didn't want to put herself up for another chance to be hurt.

"Please, Caity, please. Give me a chance."

"I..."


	4. Chapter 4

Caitlyn didn't know what to do. She knew she loved Nate. She knew that she'd been wishing for this since they first met.

She had a chance now.

She knew what to do.

She didn't know why she was so caught up about this. It wasn't as if they had been dating and he cheated on her.

No, it was simply that he didn't acknowledge that he liked her and tried to distract himself with a different girl. It was just until she left did he realize how much he really needed her.

Here he was, begging for a chance to show her how much he loved her. Who was she to turn him down?

Wordlessly, she leaned down and kissed his cheek. He looked at her and smiled, before leaning up to kiss her, himself.

"I love you." He whispered quietly into her ear as she snuggled into his embrace.

"I love you too."

He picked her up and carried her back to his car.

xxx

Everyone was happy.

Mitchie was especially happy her best friend was happy.

Shane and Jason were happy they didn't have to face a depressed Nate anymore. He was really annoying.

Of course, Nate and Caitlyn were incredibly happy.

Caitlyn never regretted her decision.

Nate always regretted the time he wasted with Dana. But that was the past.

They were happy.

_A/N: That's pretty short, but there really wasn't much else to the story. I hoped you liked it. I'll have some new story up soon. I'm thinking... a story that is just Nate and Caitlyn's first year at Camp Rock. You know how people keeping saying that Nate and Caitlyn met before and he ditched her? Well... that'll be that story._


End file.
